


Belive in The House of the Corn

by Butthole_Jamboree



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Titanic (1997), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Titanic AU, baby death (in flashback)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butthole_Jamboree/pseuds/Butthole_Jamboree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a journey of self actualization</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belive in The House of the Corn

**Author's Note:**

> more coming in chapter two

Sonic stepped out of the carriage, lifting the brim of his large ugly hat so that he could see the Titanic in all it's splendorous glory. It made him a little hard. This was the ship that would take him to his destiny, an arranged marriage to a very wealthy boy named Mokuba who owned a series of factories that made children's trading cards and also motorcycles. Sonic did not want to get married but his mother was making him because she wanted a free motorcycle because motorcycles were pretty sweet. Suddenly he was nearly knocked over by a man in cargo pants and a fishnet tube top. His nipples were surprisingly erect and poking through the holes. Sonic looked more closely at the mysterious stranger and noticed his Egyptian-style eyeliner.

"You can't have eyeliner like that", Sonic said with a superior attitude, "you're appropriating Egyptian culture." The man was shocked.

"What the fuck, I'm totally Egyptian, and my name is Marik, which is a totally Egyptian name, so fuck you limp bitch." Sonic was not impressed, and only a little more aroused than he was while looking at the Titanic. But that was only because Marik also had a really rad backpack.

Sonic shouted over the sound of his growing erection "Who the fuck do you think you are Marik you almost knocked me over with your traffic-stopping nipples!"

"I am the owner of the Titanic! This is my yacht and you are not allowed on it unless you apologize for triggering me!"

Sonic was confused. "But you're like fucking 12, how do you own your own yacht ?"

"I am 45 years old and also a vampire, so I only look 12, you ignorant piece of blue fuck!" Marik swung his rad backpack around as he turned away from Sonic, so that a rad back tattoo was now visible from behind. An image of the same rad backpack was inked into the skin of Marik's lower back. Sonic thought that that was really fucking weird, but also not his problem, so he boarded the Titanic, unaware that he was being watched by a man who also had an erection. Everyone had erections. Somewhere in the world an exhuberent dog was pissing on a sad man's leg while two children watched thier grandfather electrocute himself to death.

Later that night, Sonic was sitting at dinner with his cunt mother and a bunch of rich white people. He felt so alone and isolated. What was he doing here? He didn't belong; he wasn't rich, or white, or a person. The ocean was no place for an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog. He felt suffocated because he was so uncomfortable, and also because he was in the middle of the ocean and I don't think hedgehogs can swim so he would suffocate and drown probably. 

"Sonic, go get my card deck" his cunt mother said "this bag of dicks has just challenged me to a duel and I'm gonna destroy his fucking world." Sonic looked across the dinner table to see the Bag Of Dicks. It was the guy who built Marik's yaht. 

"Yes, Mother" replied Sonic as he slowly got up from his chair. He was running back to his cabin when he suddenly remembered how meaningless his life was, and made a pit stop at the bow of the ship so he could stare down into the bottomless black abyss and contemplate his existance. How in the dick-nipple-ing Christ did a hedgehog have any buisness wearing gloves and sneakers as his only clothing. He remembered every erection he had ever had, never hidden away from the world behind clothing, but thrust proudly out for all to see. It was problematic like that one time when he accidentally slapped a baby across the face with his dripping wet penis. The jizz had infected the baby with super aids and it immediately died. It was Sonics biggest secret. A secret he would never tell another living soul.


End file.
